Change and Love
by Squeaks-sama
Summary: Makamachi Misao is the popular rich girl in her high school. She’s obnoxious, snobby, and rude to her classmates that are below her level, but then everything changes for her when a boy named Seta Soujiro transfer to her school. [SouMisao]
1. Chapter 1: Trouble and Backstabbing

**Disclaimer:** If owned Rurouni Kenshin right now then I probably wouldn't be doing this fanfics.  If you don't get the message of what I'm saying then it means, in other words…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

_Summary:_ Makamachi Misao is the popular rich girl in her high school.  She's obnoxious, snobby, and rude to her classmates that are below her level, but then everything changes for Misao when a boy named Seta Soujiro transfer to her school.

Meiji: Hello My Fellow Readers!  This would be my first Soujiro and Misao fic that I would be doing alone, my other is co-authored with "The Girl Who Cried Oro." I hope you guys like this fic because Soujiro's life in this story is kinda like mine.  I'm writer that doesn't like to use made up characters but in this one, I guess I'll have to since I can't think of any characters that's mean in the series.  I would pick Megumi and Sanosuke 'cause one's like a bully and the other's just plain mean but I wouldn't want them to be the bad guys in here because they're cool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Change and Love~*~**

_Chapter One: Trouble and Backstabbing_

            The deafening sound of the alarm clock startled the now awakening Misao from her peaceful slumber.  Misao hated alarm clocks.  All they do is to keep yelling into your ears until you woke up and go to school.  It's a like a mom to her, but more annoying.  What else that was annoying to her was every time that she wakes up, she would always have the sun's ray going straight into her eyes.  That was because there was a vast window in front of where her bed was.  Misao's eyes would always burn because of that.

            "Damn that sun…" Misao growled quietly to herself as she pulled her blue ducky blanket off of her body.  She climbed out of bed a little half asleep and half awake and stared at her blue colored clock which had a hello kitty on there.  Her hand rubbed here eyes to see more clearly at the time.  It was precisely 6:00 a.m. about an hour to get ready before she goes to her high school, Kyoto High.

            Without much further ado, the sixteen-year-old teenager walked into her bathroom, which was on the right of her bedroom.  As she entered, the color of bright green eliminated the bathroom, but Misao headed straight for the sink.  She looked at her reflection on the mirror above of her sink.  She saw a sleepy girl with long, dark, navy hair that ran down to her bottom and bluish green eyes to match.  She shook her head as she turned on the faucet and put toothpaste on her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.  _I don't have time to gaze at myself! _ Misao thought in her head.  _I better hurry up and take a shower soon before I'm late for school._

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao ran downstairs and into the kitchen.  She had already took a shower and got dressed in her school uniform, which was a navy mini skirt and a long-sleeve top with a sailor's collar to go with her skirt.  Her long hair had been made into its usual braids so that it wouldn't get in her way.

            In the kitchen, she saw her Grandpa, Okina, who she calls Jiya.  He was at the table reading the newspaper as always.

            "Good morning, Jiya!" Misao greeted cheerfully.  No matter how tired Misao was in the morning, she would always be energetic and happy, or sometimes hyper, after she comes downstairs.

            "Good morning, Misao," Okina said as he kept his eyes on the paper.

            "Good Morning Aoshi-kun!" Misao greeted her brother who was sitting at the table next to Okina.  He nodded and went back to reading his book.  Misao rolled her eyes.  Her brother was always like that.  Very quiet and sometimes very cold, but he was extremely great at the art of swordsman.

            Misao sat down at the table, ready for breakfast because she had a knife in one hand and the other held a fork.  "Food!  Food!  Food!"  Misao chanted.  Her family maid, Tsuyo, smiled at Misao as she place Misao's food in front of her.  Within a half of a second, Misao started to munch hastily down on her plate.  

            "Don't eat too fast, Miss Misao or you'll choke," Tsuyo said.  Misao was too busy stuffing here mouth to hear that, but Tsuyo still smile at her for Tsuyo was a jolly plumped woman.  She had brown eyes and black hair that was always tied in a bun.  To Misao, Tsuyo was like a mom to her because since Okina and Aoshi were both males, it would be hard to ask girl stuff to them so Misao would always go to Tsuyo, who by the way, seems to know about almost everything.

            "Yum!  I'm done!"  Misao said after she swallowed the last of her meal.  "I gotta go to school now!"  Misao grabbed her backpack and was now standing at the door.  "Bye Jiya!  Bye Aoshi!  Bye Tsuyo!"  And with that, she was out the door.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao sat in her limo as her driver, Mr. Kyoshi, drove her to school.  You could that Misao was rich because she had a limo driver and maid.  Misao gazed out of her car window.  The limo was now near her school.  She could see the tall building perfectly from where she was.  Kids were all over.

            Her limo was now right in front of her school.  "Have a good day, Miss Misao," Mr. Kyoshi said with a friendly smile.  Mr. Kyoshi was an old man probably in his sixties because of his wrinkles.

            "You too!  Bye!"  She said as she got out of her doorway.

"Hi Misao!"

"Hey, Misao!  What's up!"

"Nice to see you, Misao!"

All of the kids greeted her as they walked past her.  It was no surprise to Misao since she was the most popular student in Kyoto High.  Misao smiled as more kids greeted her.

"Heeeey!  Makamachi Misao!"

Misao looked where the voice was calling her and saw that it was her best friend, Takahashi Saka.  Saka was 2nd popular to Misao since she's friends with Misao and anyone that's friends to Misao is always popular.  Saka looked just like Misao in her school uniform but she had short navy hair that was in a ponytail, along with black eyes.  She ran up to her with a cheerful smile.  

"Kon'nichiwa, Saka," Misao replied.

"Did you hear about that new student that just transfer here?"

"What new student?" Misao asked curiously.

"I don't know much yet, but it's some guy.  Lots of rumors about him.  One rumor said that he was a total hottie.  The other is that he's a very strange kid.  I hope he's hot.  He won't be coming here yet though.  He will tomorrow." Saka said as she fixed her ponytail.

"Yeah, me too," Misao said with a face.  "We never get any hot guys around here."

"Tell me about it…but not now.  Class is starting soon!" Saka said.  Then without a warning she grabbed Misao and pulled her along as she ran inside the building.  

"Whoa!"

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao and Saka walked down the wide halls outside of their classes.  Everywhere they would go, kids would either go up to them or pass them and they would say hi or hello to them.  The two girls wouldn't bother to say anything back because they know they're too cool to talk to any of these low life nerds.

            Speaking of low life nerds, a certain red haired boy walked down the hall opposite of Misao and Saka.  His name is Himura Kenshin and he was just year older than Misao.  Kenshin was carrying five thick textbooks each one on top of each other.  Just as he was about to pass by Misao, Misao did something mean and cruel.  She took out her right foot in front of Kenshin, but poor Kenshin didn't see her foot for he was too busy handling his textbooks.  So he tripped.  Kenshin fell down onto the hard floor with a loud thump, his chest touching the ground.  All of his five textbooks fell all on top of him.  One even hit his head.

            "OROOOOOOOO!"

            At that moment every single student in that hall stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Misao, Saka, and the injured Kenshin.  The hall was a complete silence.

            Misao could only laugh at him, Saka doing the same.  "Himura, you're such a baka!" said Misao.

            Saka, more ruthless than Misao, took her left foot and stood it on top of Kenshin's head.

            "ORO!"

            "Kenshin-san!"  A female's voice was heard behind of where Saka was standing.  Suddenly something pushed pass her causing her to fall and landed on her ass.  Startle by the sudden force, Saka was bursting mad at who did that to her.  She turned to where Kenshin was lying and saw that it was a dark blue haired girl.  She knew that it was Kamiya Kaoru.  

            "Kenshin-san?  Kenshin-san?" Kaoru said as she grabbed the text book that was on his head, "Daijobu?"

            Kenshin smiled sheepishly while he oro, "Dai…jo…bu."

            "You bitch!" Saka yelled angrily.  With no hesitation, Saka made her hand turned into a fist and launched it at Kaoru.  But to her surprise, it didn't hit Kaoru.  In fact, it didn't even get to Kaoru's face, which at the moment was wide eye.  Kenshin's hand had grabbed Saka's fist before it could gave Kaoru a black eye.

            "Huh?" Saka looked at Kenshin.  Then she pulled back her hand, "Himura!  What do you think you're doing?  I oughta kick your ass right this minute!"

            Misao stood there looking at the scene.  She would have let Saka hurt Kenshin but she had classes in just a few minutes so she didn't want to waste any more time on Himura or Kamiya.  Misao walked up to Saka and grabbed her shoulder.  "Saka.  Another time, we have class.  Let's go now or we'll be late."  Saka knew that her best friend was right.  Growling with displeasure, Saka gave Kenshin and Kaoru an evil glare and left with Misao.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            "Arigato, Kenshin-san," Kaoru stood before Kenshin as she helped him gather his books.

            It was noisy again.  All of the students went back to what they were doing, which was hurrying for class.  After watching Misao and Saka, they all realized that they were almost lat for class.

            "No, Kaoru-dono, I should be thanking you that I should.  Thank you for taking that book of my head.  It was really starting hurt that it does."  ^_^ Kenshin smiled at her warmly.

            Kaoru blushed, "It was really nothing.  Friends help friends."

            Kenshin and Kaoru stood alone in the hallway smiling at each other.  It only took them a couple of seconds to realize that they were the only ones there.  Everyone one else was in class.

            "Mou!  I better get to class!"  Exclaimed Kaoru.

            "Me too!" Kenshin cried after.

            And then the two split and went their way.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao and Saka made to their first class just in time.  It was history class and Misao and Saka sat next to each other.  Teaching the class was Mr. Saitou.  Very firm and strict, he was not a teacher to mess with.

            Misao and Saka was very bored at the lessen that they were learning.  Since it was Saitou and not some other teacher, they knew to be quiet and pretend to listen.  Saitou was the harshest teacher in the whole school so Misao would know better than to play around in his class. 

            "At the battle of Seikihara¾" someone at the door suddenly interrupted Mr. Saitou.  It was Principal Yamagata.

            "Excuse Mr. Saitou, may I see Miss Takahashi for just one minute please?"

            Saitou sighed and then took a nod.  He gave Saka a stare, which meant, "Go."  Saka got up from her seat and went out of the door.  Misao could only stare in confusion but then focus her attention back to Mr. Saitou, since he was looking at her with a cold face that looked like he was saying "Focus or die."

            Then in just a few minutes, Saka headed back in the classroom.  Mr. Saitou didn't pay attention to her but kept teaching.

            "During that battle, many samurais died.  One general¾" Once more, Mr. Saitou was interrupted by Principal Yamagata.

            "Gomen Mr. Saitou for interrupting again, but can I see Miss Makamachi?"

            Mr. Saitou was getting very annoyed by this but Yamagata _was_ the principal, which was practically his boss.  Mr. Saitou turned to Misao and gave her an irritated glare.  Misao got up and out the door.

            Misao stared at her principal, waiting for him to speak.

            "Miss Makamachi…" Yamagata sighed and gave her a disappointed face, "I have heard that this morning you tripped a student over purposely.  Am I correct?"

            Misao was a little surprised to hear him ask her that.  She hardly ever gets caught.  _Who's the asshole that ratted me out?  _Misao thought to herself.  _Duh, Misao!  Everyone was saw what happen, one of them told on me!  But that's impossible!  No one ever ratted me out ever!  _She didn't have time to think because Yamagata was looking at her with a stern face, while for an answer.

            "Well…you see…um…" Misao couldn't think of what to say.  Then something burst out of her.  "Who told you about that?"

            _Dammit!  Stupid, Misao!  Why did I ask him that, now he knows that I did it!  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!_

            "Well…your friend Miss Takahashi told me.  She said that you were the one that was picking on the student and that she tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen."  Yamagata said still angry.  

            "She said that?  She's the one that told you about that?  But that's not true!" Misao exclaimed. 

Misao couldn't believe her ears.  Her own best friend…?  …Ratted on her?  _Grrr…We're going to have a long talk about this._

"Miss Makamachi, I don't think you understand how serious this is.  Bullying a student is against the school regulations around here if you haven't become aware of yet," Principal Yamagata continued, "Speaking of school regulations, I could suspend you from school for this."

"SUSPENDED?"  Misao exclaimed loudly.

"Quiet Miss Makamachi, classes are in session."

Misao didn't listen to what Principal Yamagata said.  She was too busy hearing the word "Suspended" over and over in her head.  _Suspended!  Suspended… Suspended?_

"But Principal Yamagata!  That's not true!  She didn't try to stop me!  She was picking on the student too!"

_DAMN!  Not again!  I just totally said that I did it out loud._

"I'm sorry Miss Makamachi, but you still bullied that student…"

_No…!_

"…But…I'll give you another chance…"

"Another chance?" Misao exclaimed happily as she heard his words.

"…Under one circumstance…"

"What?  I'll do anything!"  Misao exclaimed.

"Well…I don't know if you know about this yet but there will be a new student coming here tomorrow.  His name is Seta Soujiro.  And since he'll be new here, he won't have any friends.  At least not yet, so I want you show him around the school and be his friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meiji: Whew!  Finally done!  This took me a long time to finish it in one day.  So, how do you guys like it?  Tell me it in your reviews.  I know that Misao is a total meanie in here and you probably hate her right now but don't worry, she'll be nicer when we go further into the story.  The next chappie will have Soujiro in it!  YAH!!!!!!  I LOVE SOUJIRO!  Well, until then review.  I don't want flames.  Either constructive criticism or just plain complements.  Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Meets

Meiji: Hallo guys!  This would be the second chapter so far.  I thank you guys for reviewing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Change and Love~*~**

_Chapter Two: The Two Meets_

            _Be the kid's friend.  Mmm…beats being suspended.  I'll show him around and be his friend…and then I'll ditch him!  Perfect plan…_

            "And no ditching him," Principal Yamagata said.

            Misao stopped her thoughts once she heard him.  _Argh!  He read me like book.  All well, how bad could it be?_

"One question though…how long have do we have to be friends?" Misao asked her Principal.

            Yamagata gave a confused frown.  "What do you mean?  You can't just be someone's friend for a short amount of time and then leave them."

            Misao rolled her eyes while facing the ground so that her Principal wouldn't be able to see her.  "Principal Yamagata…What if we don't get along with each other and then end up hating each other.  I just can't be his friend and hate him at the same time." Misao whined.

            Yamagata looked at her while thinking.  _The kid has a point… _He thought to himself.

            "Alright then, just show him around the school and hang out with him just for one week.  But I'm sure you guys will get along just fine and you'll become good friends.  If not then you can go about your ways after that one week.  Fair enough?"

            "Deal!" Misao said with a cheery expression.  She was about to leave before Yamagata said to her, "And Misao?"  Misao turned around and face him.  "I'm just going soft on you today but next time…if you ever bully a student again, there will be no second chances.  You will be automatically expelled from this school.  No questions ask." He said with a stern frown.

            Misao's stomach ached from what he said.  She gulped and said in a nervous voice, "Um…yeah…ok."  And then Yamagata left.  At that Misao moment was really pissed at Saka.  _Her own best friend ratted on her?!  I'm going to have a long, long, _long_ talk about this to her._  Misao thought and then she went inside the classroom.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao lay on her white queen sized bed.  She had gotten home from school a couple hours ago and had finished her homework.  Though, it really didn't matter, she would fail anyways.  Jiya would always nag her about her schoolwork but she knew that there was no use.  Schoolwork wasn't her talent.  

Misao laid her left palm on her forehead and groaned.  Today was already hectic her.  She had gotten in trouble with the principal, backstabbed by her best friend, which she couldn't find her all day in school to scream at her, and now tomorrow she had to be a tour guide to a new student.  But then again, it could be a plus.  One of the rumors was that he might be hot but then other was that he was very strange.  

"Ahhhh…!  All of this thinking is killing me!" Misao exclaimed with irritation. 

Without changing into her pajamas, Misao took her blue ducky blanket and covered over her body as she began to shift into a doze.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

*BEEP*  *BEEP*  *BEEP*

            Misao awoke at 6:00 a.m. as usual.  The sun's ray from the wide window still shone on her eyes.  Misao got out of bed and started for the bathroom.  She knew that it was the day she was to meet this new kid.  It really didn't bother her that much that she had to guide him through school.  She a little excited to see him.  Misao wondered what he looks like and what he acts like.

            It was 6:30 and she had gotten out of the shower and had already gotten dress in her school uniform.  Her hair was tied in a braid and it dangled behind her as she ran downstairs to eat breakfast.  When she entered the kitchen, she saw Aoshi and Okina sitting at the breakfast table as usual.  Okina was reading the newspaper and Aoshi was writing something.

            "Good morning, Jiya!" Misao greeted her grandfather and then to her brother.  "Good morning, Aoshi!"

            Aoshi gave his nod and Okina said the same to her.  "Good morning, Misao."  It was a typical day as usual, Misao thought herself as she sat down at the chair next to Aoshi.  Tsuyo place Misao's plate down in front of her as said, "Enjoy your breakfast Miss Misao."  And then left the room the family.  Misao began to munch down on her food but it surprised her when Aoshi talked to her.

            "Misao.  I heard that the Tenken is going to your school."  Said Aoshi with his cold voice as usual.  Okina looked up from the newspaper and began to enter the conversation.  "Yes…Yes.  I heard that too, it was in yesterday's newspaper."

            Misao looked up from her plate and answered with a mouth full of breakfast noodles.  "Schtheschtenkenischschgoingtochscmyschool?"

            Aoshi looked at his little sister with the same cold expression.  "Disgusting." 

Misao was a little surprise and shock to hear him say that to her but then again, it's Aoshi.  The cold-hearted one in the family.  Though, he sometimes show a little brotherly love to Misao when she's in trouble.  She swallowed the chunk of mess in her mouth and then got back to what Aoshi asked her.  

"Don't talk with your mouth full.  I couldn't understand a word that you were saying."  Aoshi spook while taking a sip of his coffee.

Misao growled quietly.  "Well, sorry.  You ask me when I was eating.  Blah!¾"  Misao stuck her tongue out at him but was only interrupted by Okina's laugh.

"So is Tenken going to your school?" Okina asked.

Misao shook away from annoying Aoshi and began to reply.  "Well, I don't know who this Tenken guy you're talking about but there is a guy transferring to my school.  He's coming today."

"Is his name Seta Soujiro?" Aoshi asked.

"Uhh…Yep!  That's the guy!"  Misao exclaimed.

"Then he's the Tenken.  Tenken No Soujiro."  

Misao was confused at why he was called 'Tenken' and not by his normal name.  "Why was he in the newspaper, Jiya?"  Misao turned to ask Okina.  

Okina looked at her for a couple of seconds…………then he laughed.  "AHHAHAHAHAH!"

This did not amuse Misao at all though.  "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She exclaimed with rage.  But…Okina just kept on laughing.  Then finally Aoshi sighed and decided to explain to his sister.

"The Tenken is a master swordsman of the Juppon Gatana.  The Juppon Gatana is the school at which teaches swordsmanship.  He's been on the newspaper many times before because of his master skill at his Shukuchi.  His speed is great and also deadly, that's why he's called the Tenken.  He's laughing because I've been trying to tell you.  Guess you never listen."

Okina finally stopped laughing and added to Aoshi's bit of information.  "His technique is deadly but he doesn't kill so don't freak out or get scared, Misao."

"GRRR!  I'm not freaking out or getting scared!  And besides I don't care much about those sword…play…thingy.  I'm more of into throwing kunais"  Okina chuckled and went back to reading the newspaper, and Aoshi did the same with his writing.  Silence fell upon the family's dining room again.  Misao ate slowly as she thought to herself.  _Tenken? Tenken No Soujiro.  Wow…this guy must be famous or something!  Though, I don't know much about swordplay or any or those crap but being on the newspaper…is…is kind of like an honor!  Guiding this guy around school can be a good thing!  I can go tell and brag to my friends about him!_

Misao stood up from her chair and very cheerfully.  She kissed her grandfather and brother goodbye and greeted them happily out the door.  From outside of Misao's mansion, she saw her limo and Mr. Kyoshi in it.  She took her time and skipped happily all the way to the limo.  Once she got inside with her backpack, she said to Mr. Kyoshi excitedly, "To school!  And step on it!"

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao jumped out of her limo with a happy and cheerful expression. b ^_^ d Misao walked down the cemented path to her school with happy eyes. ^_^  

            As she walked she was too busy thinking to herself then to focus on what was in front of her.  _Today's the day where I meet a famous master swordsman star!  A famous master swordsman star!  A famous master swordsman star!  Today's the day where I meet a famous master swordsman star!  That's going to my schoool!_  Misao sang in her head of the familiar song 'Pop goes the weasel' [lol Misao's a weasel] then all of a sudden…!

            "Oof!"  Misao fell down to the hard cement ground on her bottom.  While she was too busy singing in her mind, she was unfortunately run into someone.  x_x  Chibi little Master Roshi's danced around Misao's head. [Why is Master Roshi in here? XD]

            "Hey baka!  Watch where you're going around here!" Misao cried with fury.  Then a hand reached down to grab hers.

            "Oh!  I'm so sorry Miss!  I was watching where I was going around here!"  The person that had ran into her apologized.  The voice sounded like a male.  [It's really like a female but hey…]

            Misao looked up at the stranger as she was pulled up from her bottom.  It was a guy indeed.  With short, brown hair and sapphire eyes.  He was taller then Misao by probably an inch or two.  The boy was smiling sheepish as she rubbed the back of his head.  He was wearing the guy's uniform so Misao knew that he was a student here.  Though as Misao gazed at him, she admitted that he wasn't bad looking.  In fact, she thought that he was a little cute, but Misao couldn't help it but be angry with him.

            "Don't you ever bump into me again!  Do you know who I am?  I'm the most popular girl in school!  Makamachi Misao so you better remember this name when you walk around this school!"  Misao told the guy.  Though after Misao yelled at him, he still had a smile on his face.

            "Alright then, Miss Makamachi." The stranger said with his smile.

            _What's up with this kid?  _Misao thought to herself.  _Why is he smiling after I just yelled at him?  No smiles after I yell at them!?_

            "It's my first day at school here so I really don't know my way around here.  Could you do me a kind favor and show me around here?" He said, smiling again.

            "Go find it yourself¾" Then Misao stopped talking with shock and looked at him with total astonishment.  She tried to find her words.  "Y-you're…the…the…new kid here?  You're…Seta Soujiro?  The Tenken T.V. star?"  Misao exclaimed at him while pulling on his shirt collar.

            O_O' "Um…yeah…but I don't know about the T.V. star part ^_^' How did you know my name?  And you can just call me Soujiro.  Tenken's just a nickname I have." ^_^ The Tenken said to Misao.  Misao couldn't reply anything back.  All she could say was in her head.  _This kid is the Tenken…The great master swordsman of the Juppon Gatana?  He's so skinning, wouldn't he have some muscles? No way is this baka the Tenken! _

            Misao was now griping Soujiro's collar tightly.  "I'm going to ask you this again.  You're…Seta Soujiro?"

            Soujiro smiled sheepishly and said, "Yes I am.  Would you please let go of my shirt now?  I can't really breath."

            Misao let go of Soujiro's collar with a jerk.  Misao frowned at the ground.  _This is strange.  He keeps smiling…-_-' and I have to guide him around the school _and_ hang with him for a week…oh man…I can't be seen around here with this idiot!  But…I told Principal Yamagata that I would so…I'll just have to be stuck with this kids for a week and I'm home free.  Ahh…a week sounds like a long time…all well.  _

            Misao turned her attention at the boy who was staring at her strangely but as soon as she looked up at him, he smiled again.  The smile was really pissing her off.

            "All right, Soujiro.  I'm suppose to show you around the school and hang with you here for about a week so I'll be your friend until you get use to this place."  Misao said dryly and plainly at the guy.

            ^_^ "You really don't have to do that but that's really nice, Miss Makamachi." Said the smiling Soujiro.

            "Oh no.  Really.  I want to hang with you." Misao said dryly and sarcastically.

            "Okay then, my first class is History with um…" he looked down at his piece of paper, "with…Mr. Saitou."

            O.O -_-+  _Great…he's in my first period class.  What's next?  _Misao thought.  Then she sighed and said, "I can show you where that is…I have that class the same time too."  Misao said again, in her dry voice with bitterness.  But strangely, Soujiro kept smiling and acted if Misao was cheerful and happy.

            "Great!  We can go there together!"  Soujiro said as he turned to go in the building.

            "Yip…py."  Misao made a face and followed behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meiji: That's it for now guys.  The next chapter has Soujiro's point of view and tells about his thoughts and feelings, yah, yah, and all that crap…For now, PLZ review!  You guys gave me good pointers! ^_^ Thank you!

Now I've never done this before but I'm going to comment on all of my reviewers! ^_^ Yes, you!

**Twasy** – Hey you used your nickname! ^_^ Thankies!  Thankies!  Thankies!

**nG Kim** – Thank you sooo much!  Well, I finally updated, I hope you're happy! ^_^

**CurlsofSerenity** – Don't worry!  I don't think it's a flame at all!  Thank you for your comments!

**The One Who Cried Oro** – Nice Jess and thank you for thinking that it's interesting.

**HEY!**- Hey, Hey!  YES!  YES!  YES, SOUJIRO IS A TOTAL HOTTIE!  And I'll trryy to lay off Kenshin.  I know he's nice. ^_^

**Grand Admiral Gin**– Yes, yes, yes.  It was cruel -_- but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Koishii-glory** – YES!  GO SOUJIROU!  And don't worry, I'll keep going. -_^

**Katie** – Thank you!  And sure, I'll email you when I update!

**whisper*2*imaginary** – LOL!  I totally agree!


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole Day Spent With Him

Meiji: Hey, hey there!  I've just had some good inspirations this week.  My friends got me into Reading Olympics and now I have to read all of these books so I got many ideas from it!  Well, here's the third chapter and thank you so much again for reading and reviewing, it means so much! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Change and Love~*~**

_Chapter Three: A Whole Day Spent With Him_

            Soujiro and Misao entered the hallways, which was crowed with students everywhere.  Soujiro stood there smiling as brightly as ever and Misao was next to him with a frown and rolling her eyes to look at something else.  She looked like she didn't want to be with him and it was right.  Misao didn't know why but something about him irritates her when she's with him.  Soujiro didn't see Misao's expression at all.  He was too busy enjoying the new surroundings around him.

            "Hey Misao, do you know where our first period class would be?" Soujiro asked her smiling.

            "Room 219," Misao said dryly in a boring tone, "It's right next to you on the left."

            Soujiro smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  "Heheh, how stupid I am, it's right next to me!"  Misao didn't really care to listen to Soujiro talk.  Instead, she grumbled something that sounded like, "No duh."

            At that moment, Soujiro knew that instance that Misao wasn't happy.  "Misao?  What's wrong?"

            "Well, for one thing¾!"  Misao suddenly stopped and saw that Principal Yamagata was only a couple feet away from the two so Misao quickly changed the tone of her voice and quickly thought of something else to say.  "Oh no!" Misao chuckled nervously as she knew that Yamagata's eyes were on her, "I'm just…a little tired that's all!  Here, let's go to history now before we're late!" ^_^' Again she chuckled nervously and gave a little tug on Soujiro's arm to pull him into class.  Soujiro had believed Misao's words so he followed.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            In Mr. Saitou's history class, Soujiro sat in front of Misao's desk.  At first, Misao was more frustrated that he was sitting in front of her because she thought that he might turn around to talk to her during class but then she didn't really minded that much.  Soujiro's eyes were on the teacher at all times, focusing on everything that Mr. Saitou said.  Unlike Misao who wondered her eyes at Saka, her so called friend that backstabbed her.  Misao eyed Saka with a glare but Saka didn't look at her way.  Saka knew that Misao was mad at her and knew that she had been giving her defiant stares but she didn't want to look at Misao at all.  It seems to Misao that Saka was ignoring her for some reason.

            Misao planned to talk to Saka during the way beginning of class when Mr. Saitou wasn't there but she couldn't spot Saka anywhere.  Then during the first couple minutes of class when Mr. Saitou was speaking, Saka came into the classroom late.  She gave Mr. Saitou a note and he read it and excused her.  And of course, Misao couldn't have been able to talk to Saka then cause after Saka gave the note to Mr. Saitou, he quickly went back to teach the class.

            "Oda Nobunaga lived from 1534 to 1582.  First of Japan's three great unifiers.  Incorporated use of Portuguese arquebuses to warfare called the "Destroyer" for his harsh use of terror.  He then committed suicide rather than be taken prisoner by rebels…" Mr. Saitou said.

            Misao, however, wasn't listening.  She was too busy planning how to get in contact with Saka after class.  Misao knew that Saka was trying to avoid her at all cause because of yesterday when she told Principal Yamagata about her and Kenshin.  Her plan was after class, before Saka can run off to science, Misao would run up to her quickly and grab her before the little rat ran off or do anything that would avoid Misao.  Since Misao had math next and not science, she wouldn't be able to see Saka there.

            "Makamachi!" The sound of Mr. Saitou's voice rose with a surprise and startle Misao that gave her attention back to him.  "If you would want stare at the wall all day why don't do that inside the principal's office!  I heard he got his wall repainted.  How does the color peach sound to you?" :(  Saitou hehe! Ø_Ø

            Misao smiled uneasily and said, "No thanks, I rather stay here."  Every one of her classmates was staring at her.  Only except Saka but she knew why and the other was Soujiro.  Mr. Saitou gave her one last glare and went back to teaching.  Misao kept her eyes on Saitou, but that doesn't mean that she was listening to his jibber jabber [Saitou: hey! :( ]  Misao didn't know why but Soujiro was pretty strange sometimes.  Strange in his own way.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            "Class dismissed!"

            It was finally the end of history every student rushed their way out of the classroom and into their next class.  Misao leaped out of her seat like a person that needed to go piss right away.  Now Misao didn't have to go to the bathroom, she just wanted to catch Saka before she goes anyway.  And indeed Misao did.  Saka was about to rush off but Misao grabbed onto her ponytail.  Luckily, Mr. Saitou didn't see it.  Actually he was staring deeply at his computer. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

            "Saka!" Misao said with a quick firm in her voice.

            Saka had no choice but to look at her.  ^_^ "Heheh…What is it Misao?"  Saka kept chuckling nervously at her.

            Misao didn't fall for her act at all.  "You wretch!  Do you really think I'm stupid?  I know that you told the principal about what happened yesterday!"  Misao's voice a rose every second.  

            Saka was in denial.  "Oh Misao, however do you mean." ^_^  Saka kept playing her 'angelic' act.

            "You know what I mean!"  Misao roared in anger.

            Over where Saitou was…He had heard every word of the two girls talking.  He didn't feel like scolding the girls to get to their next period.  _If they are late then it's their fault._  Saitou thought in his head and then went back to working in his computer.

            Now over to where Soujiro was…Happy Soujiro was smiling as usual and he was packing up his stuff, his binder, books, etc.  Now he, Misao and Saka were the only students left in the classroom.  The last student had just left.  He looked over to where Misao and Saka was and decided to come over.

            Saka saw that the new kid was coming over to their direction and decided to change the topic.  "Hey there new kid!"  She had cut what Misao was saying to her and was waving to Soujiro.  Soujiro had walked over and was now standing before them.

            "Hello Saka-dono" ^_^ Soujiro said.

            "Oh, just call me Saka."

            Misao had that angry face popped up and started to growl.  Her best friend was being ignorant as ever.

            "Ok then Saka," then Soujiro looked over to Misao and smiled, "Let's go to our second period class Misao or else we'll be late." ^_^  Soujiro grabbed Misao's arm and pulled her away.  Soujiro knew tension was growing so he better act fast before Misao punches Saka or do something worse.

            While Misao was getting pulled to the door.  She gave Saka a sneer and growl.  Saka though acted as if nothing had happened.  "Bye Misao!  Bye Soujiro!  Have fun!" ^_^

            Misao starred bewilder O.O  _Saka!  Saka!  Saka!  _Misao was steamed.  She made sure that Saka would confess the truth sooner or later.

            Out in the all, it was crowed by students as usually but not as much.  Most were in their class.  Misao was totally pissed at what she had heard.  "Argh!  I can't stand her!  That BACKSTABBBBBER!"  Soujiro listened to her complained and smile at the same time.  "Who is she?  What relation does she have with you?  She didn't seem that mean to me."

            Misao looked at Soujiro and said, "Long story, I'll tell ya later.  Com'on let's get to class before we get in trouble."

            Then the two walked down the hall to their next class.  As they were walking Misao faced forward but Soujiro gave a glance at Misao for a moment as they walk.  He smiled heartily and knew that, that was the first time that they had got along.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Lunchtime, the best part of any school.  Actually recess would be the best part of any school, but this was high school after all so there was no recess. ;_;  Anyways, Misao had math as her second period class but Soujiro had English so they had to part their ways but Misao had walked Soujiro to his class so he would know where his class would be and then she went to her class.  She got there in the nick of time before being late.  Then she had Science for third period but she had to walk Soujiro to Math.  Then for fourth and fifth, she had Art and Soujiro had the same.  Sixth period was lunch for both of them.

            During art class, Soujiro and Misao had to do clay sculptures.  It was really messy for Soujiro so he ended up having hands covered in wet clay all over at the end of class.  Misao didn't really get any clay because she sculpted it lightly.  Since Soujiro didn't have to time to wash his hands at the end of class, he had to do it on the way down to lunch.

            "I have to go wash my hands, Misao." Soujiro said smiling.

            "Ok then, I'll wait for you in the lunch room."  Said Misao then she left Soujiro and made her way to the cafeteria.  Soujiro smiled after her.  They were getting along little by little.  Then he turned around to go into the boy's bathroom but instead he accidentally knocked into someone.

            "Oro!" [Meiji: Sorry! ^_^']  It was none other then Himura Kenshin.  The oro boy.

            Soujiro fell down and the other unknown boy had fallen too.  Soujiro saw that the boy had red hair and purple eyes.  Soujiro knew that the boy was hurt so he wanted to help the boy.  "I'm really sorry.  I wasn't looking where I was going. ^_^" Soujiro told the boy then he offered his hand for help.  Kenshin grabbed Soujiro's hand and was helped up.

            "No no, it's okay. ^_^ My name's Himura Kenshin.  May I ask what your name is?" Kenshin asked Soujiro.

            "It's Seta Soujiro." ^_^  Both boys were smiling at each other as they were getting acquainted.

            "Oh, so you must be the new student here.  Nice to meet you." ^_^

            "Nice to meet you too." ^_^

            "Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

            "Sure.  I have one friend with me though.  Do you mind if we both sit with you and your friends at lunch?"

            Kenshin moved his hands in a gesture that meant no, not at all.  "No, not at all.  Please feel free to invite them.  A from of yours would be a friend of mine." 

            "Great.  I need to go to the bathroom first though."  Soujiro held up his hands to show Kenshin the clay that was sticking to his palm.

            "Of course! ^_^' I'll wait for you then." Kenshin offered.

            Then Soujiro smiled at his newly discovered friend and went inside the men's bathroom.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao stood waiting on the sidewall, slouching there with her arms cross, waiting for Soujiro.  Then she spotted Saka talking to some people on her right.  She was only a couple yards away.  Misao knew that this was the time to scream at her.  No teachers around.  Misao went up to Saka and said to the people that Saka had some businesses to do and pulled her away from the crowd.  

            Misao turned and faced Saka with an angry frown and said, "This is enough playing Saka.  I mean it.  Why did you rat on me?"

            Saka took a sigh.  She had been stalling enough.  "Alright Misao.  You caught me.  How did you know though?"

            Misao was surprised as she heard Saka said those words.  Saka wasn't even feeling sorry at all.  Instead she wanted to know how Misao figured it all!  "You baka!  The principal told me when I asked him!  You're not even feeling guilty that you're doing this to your own best friend?"

            "Look, listen to me explain.  I was really afraid that I would get in big trouble so I told the principal that you did all of it.  But…!…before yell at me more.  Can't you understand that I didn't want to get in trouble.  My mom will hang me."  She grabbed Misao's shoulders and said, "I'm sorry okay, it won't ever happen again."

            Misao wiggled her shoulders so that Saka's hands would come off.  "Yeah, yeah, you're sorry, but I have to hang out with that new kid all day long!  That's my punishment!"

            "Well at least you didn't get detention, suspended, or expelled.  I'm gonna go now.  I think your friend is back."

            Misao looked behind her and saw Soujiro coming her way.  And another surprise was that Himura was walking with him!

            "Hi Misao ^_^ I meet a new friend here.  His name is Himura Kenshin and I'm going to sit with him at lunch today.  And he invited you too!"

            O.O Misao

            "Oro?"

            "Himura?"

            "Oro? Misao?"

            "Oh good, you guys know each other!" ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meiji: Yep, yep, end of chappie.  Oh yeah, to give credit where credit is due, the information about Nobunaga.  I got that from a book I got from the library for free reading.  It's titled The Greenwood Histories of the Modern Nations: The History of Japan bye Louis G. Perez.  And thanks again to my faithful readers to reading this and reviewing it.

**Brittany**: I like that u like it!

**Oro**: Yes yes, it is hard to imagine what Misao is doing…but thank ye for the review!

**Curls of Serenity**: YEP!  Sou-chan's a hottie!

**jap-chick23**: Yes, true, true -_- Everyone likes Aoshi and Misao better…Poor Soujiro doesn't any girlfriend at all…-_-  I'll be his girlfriend tho!

**ZeonReborn**: Thanks you, I really do like my icon faces. ^_^

**whisper*2*imaginary**: I meant I agree that I love Soujiro. XD not that Saka is a good friend. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Sitting with Kenshin

Meiji: Guten Tag!  Ich heiβe Sakuya No Baka!  Wie heiβt du?  Sakuya ist dreizehn Jahre alt.  Wie alt bist du?  Prima!  Heheh, I'm practicing for my German quiz, I better ace it 'cause this year, I'm going to be in distinguished honors no matter what anyone says! b^_^d XD, Hahaha…haha…ha…ha…k, enough about me, let's get to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Change and Love~*~**

_Chapter Four: Sitting with Kenshin_

            Kenshin gave a surprised look at Soujiro's friend, who was Misao.  "Yes Soujiro, I know Miss Misao here.  So you're friends with Miss Misao Soujiro?  That's nice.  You two can sit with my friends and me today at lunch.  Our table is over there," Kenshin said politely and pointed one of the tables outside.  Even though Misao was very mean to him and Kaoru yesterday morning, Kenshin didn't care because it would be rude to tell someone that they can't sit with them because they didn't like they're friends and besides Kenshin was a nice and polite student.  He would even invite his enemies to lunch with him.

            Misao on the other hand couldn't believe that Soujiro had made friends with Himura Kenshin.  Out of all people does it have to be him?  Not that Himura ever treated her bad.  It's just that Himura just annoys her of how polite he acts.  Misao looked away with a frown.

            "Well, I'm sitting with my friends today.  Soujiro, u can sit with Himura for all I care," Misao said with a little bit of hatred in her voice.

            Soujiro smiled and said, "Ok Misao, I'll see you after lunch then."

            "And I'll see you around Miss Misao." Kenshin said with a smile and then Misao left the two boys to themselves.

            "Here, follow me Soujiro, the table is this way." Kenshin gave a smile to Soujiro and Soujiro gave a smile back and began to follow Kenshin while holding onto his lunch.  The table wasn't far from the main doors to cafeteria.  As Soujiro got closer to the table, he saw the people that were sitting there.  There were sitting two girls and a guy.  

            "Hello everyone.  This here is Seta Soujiro and he's new here.  I invited him to sit here today if that's alright." Everyone else at the table smiled at him and greeted him with "hi's" and "hello's" and "yeah, of course he can sit here."

            "Soujiro this is Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin said as he introduced a girl with really dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail and eyes that were blue as her the color of her uniform.  She gave a bright, warming smile and greeted Soujiro.  "Good to have you here Soujiro.  I hope you like it here." ^_^

            "Thank you Miss Kaoru." Soujiro thanked her back.

            Kaoru smile and said to Kenshin, "Hey Kenshin, he's just as polite as you.  You guys seem like brothers the way you act." 

            Kenshin smiled sheepishly and went on the next person next to Kaoru.  "This here Soujiro is Takani Megumi."  This girl had dark green hair and dark chocolate colored eyes.

            "Nice to meet you Soujiro." She smiled at him.  

Soujiro smiled back and said the same as Kaoru.  "Thank you Miss Megumi."

"This here is Sagara Sanosuke.  Sano for short."  The boy had spiky brown hair and a red bandana and the same color eyes as Megumi except that it was lighter.

Sanosuke gave grin and a small wave. 

"Thank you too Mr. Sanosuke." Soujiro said back.

"Just Sanosuke or Sano, kid.  Mr. makes me sound like one of the old teachers around here."

Soujiro smiled and nodded as he sat down next to Kaoru and Kenshin.  Kenshin and Kaoru gave a chuckled but Megumi just looked away as if she was trying to ignore him.

Kaoru was the first to start a conversation with Soujiro.  "So Soujiro, what was your last school that you were in?"

"Oh, I didn't go to school.  I was home schooled by my um…maid.  H—she was the family maid and also my mentor.  She also teaches me Swordsmanship with my step-father, Mr. Shishio."

Kaoru gave an astonished look.  "Oh wow!  I never heard of anyone that was home schooled before."

Now everyone else was getting more interested and Sanosuke started to ask his questions and then Megumi and Kaoru and Kenshin.  Everyone knew a lot about Soujiro and Soujiro got to know more about them too.  Soujiro was joyful to meet such interesting friends.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SIT HERE?"  And over rage Misao screamed at Saka.  "I'm sorry Misao but everyone seat is taken here.  There's no more room."

            "Well then throw someone off then!" 

            Saka gave a sigh and said, "Why don't you go sit with the kid that you were with.  It seems like you two were becoming good friends.  Saka gave a grin.

            Misao calmed down.  She was going to argue back and said that Soujiro was not her friend but she knew it was useless as having a paper without a pencil during a test.  Misao gritted her teeth and pressed against her fist and walked away struggling the handle of her lunch.  

            Then she stopped as she saw Soujiro smiling brightly at the Kenshin-gumi table.  She had no choice but to take Kenshin's offer and sit there.  She gave a heavy sigh and got ready for her humiliation as she walked over.

            No one notice her as she got closer but Soujiro did and stared at her then gave a smile to welcome her.  Misao sat down across from Soujiro and next to Sanosuke.  Kenshin gave as surprising expression.  "Miss Misao," Kenshin smiled, "I see that you have decided to join us."

            "What's weasel girl doing here, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

            Misao didn't like to be called 'weasel girl' and it would just really piss her when someone calls her that.  Misao stood up with a scary face and smacked Sanosuke.  "Never call me a weasel!"  

            Megumi giggled but Kaoru didn't want Misao to be there.  "What is she doing here Kenshin?" Kaoru gave angry scowl.  "Don't tell me you invited her after what she did to us yesterday."

            "Well…Miss Kaoru, I think Misao doesn't have a place to sit so I think we should let her sit here since we have a lot of room." ^_^' Kenshin tried to explain.

            Kaoru turned to Misao and said, "Well she can stay here but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be friends with her from now on or be nice to her either."

            Misao gave a scowl back and said, "The same here.  And don't worry I'm not going to stay here tomorrow or the day after or the day after that day.  I'm going back to my old table.  You know, where the people are actually higher than you low lives."

            "Misao that wasn't very nice.  Everyone here welcomes you." Soujiro said to her.

            Misao was about to yell at smiley boy there to shut the hell up but then she looked into his eyes and saw his expression and for some reason she hesitated to and turned away and said, "Sorry."  Everyone was surprise to hear Misao say that and Misao was surprise of herself too.  _Did I say that?  What's wrong today?  Everything is so weird…Is it because of Soujiro, what effect does this kid have on me?_

            The whole lunch period was almost silence for Misao as she sat uncomfortable to a place she thought she would never be in but Soujiro saw that she was feeling out of place so he included her in the conversations.  At first Misao would just say a couple few sentences but then she got into the conversation.  Mostly arguing with Sanosuke but at the end of the period she felt like she wanted to stay there every lunch period but Misao thought she was just hallucinating and shook the very thought away.

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            Misao walked home by herself.  Saka had kendo practice today since it was Friday and she would have it every single Friday.  She would have Mr. Kyoshi to drive her home but she felt like walking today for some unknown reason.  Misao sighed to herself as she walked.  Today was a sort of hectic day for her.  It was very different.  She had never sat at the Kenshin-gumi table before and she met Soujiro.  She was glad that it was a Friday and she didn't have to go back to school until Monday.

            Then she stopped as she saw a huge mansion in front of her.  It had a main gate and a high wall surrounding the large house.  Misao thought to herself that some rich family probably just moved in previously.  She gazed admiringly at the beautiful and wished that if only her mansion was like this.  It looked almost like the kind of Japanese Style houses back in the 1800's.  She came closer and looked through the gate.  There was a lovely garden in front of the house with two Sakura trees.  One planted on the right and the other on the left.  The trees were so beautiful since the blossom petals were falling swiftly to the ground.  It was nearly fall so all of the Sakura blossoms were shedding its petals.  Misao always wish that she had a Sakura tree in her home but her brother, Aoshi would never allowed it for he was allergic to it.

            "Wow…" Misao stared in awe.

            Then a sudden noise awake from her astonished daze.  It was the sound of a sword slashing and slicing into the air.  And there was a voice that was companying the sword.  Every three seconds there would always be a "Hya!"

            Misao was amazed by swordsmanship and was wondering who it was that was doing that.  She saw that the walls had bumps big enough for her feet to climb.  She was sure that she wasn't going to get caught just taking a peek.  No one will notice her if she stay very cautious.  So she left her backpack on the ground and climbed up the bumps of the wall.  

            Once she got up the top she saw a woman with short, purple hair in jeans and a white t-shirt.  Misao heard her as she shouted, "You're doing great Soujiro!"  _Waitaminute.  Soujiro?  He lives here?_  Then Misao looked to the right of the woman and saw Soujiro practicing his sword moves.  

            "Why is it that I always run into him?" Misao whispered to herself but unfortunately the woman had heard it and turned around and yelled out, "Who's there?!"

            It startled Misao and she lost her balance, trying to duck down to be hidden.  Her feet were trying to find a balance of one of the bumps on the wall but it wouldn't stay there without slipping.  Misao couldn't hold on anymore that she fell down on the other side of where the mansion stood.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            Misao thought that this was the end but then as she hit the ground, she felt a soft object below her.  She didn't open her eyes for she still thought she was dead.

            "What the hell?!  Get the heck off of me!"  Misao could still hear people yelling but she still thought that she was dead and did not move until something grabbed her soothingly and that's when Misao opened her eyes.  She saw that her face was against someone's chest and she was grabbing the clothing of it.  She looked up and saw Soujiro with a worried face asking her if she was okay.

            "Argh!  Who is she Soujiro?  Do you know her or something?"

            Misao turned to face the voice that was talking.  It was the purple hair woman that she saw earlier and she was rubbing her head.

            "Yes, Miss Kamatari.  She's from my school.  Her name's Misao."

            Misao realized that she was still in Soujiro's arms and her face blushed extremely bright red and she quickly got off of him and let go of his shirt.  It took her a couple of seconds to realize that the soft object below her was that same purple haired woman whose name was Kamatari.

            "Oh um…Sorry Miss…Kamatari." Misao said as she rubbed her left wrist.  When she had fallen he wrist had collide into a sharp rock on the ground.  She saw that it was bleeding.

            "Well, what were you doing, spying on us or something?"

            "That's enough Miss Kamatari, I'm sure Misao has a good explanation but right now she's hurt.  Go get Mr. Anji please." Soujiro said as if he was her master or something.

            As Kamatari walked away, Misao looked up and suddenly Soujiro was over her head, holding her injured hand.  "Here let me see that."  And Misao did.  His hand was soothing and made the pain a little easier.  "It's a little deep.  Don't worry, Anji can handle this.  What were you doing up there though?"

            Misao looked at her wound.  Should she tell him the truth?  But that would be embarrassing.  Maybe she should lie that her backpack was accidentally thrown up there and she had to climb up and get it.  _Yeah, that's good enough story._  Misao thought.

            "My backpack got caught up here and I climbed up to retrieve it." Misao said looking away at her wound.  It was really painful to bear.

            Before Soujiro could say anything back, Anji and Kamatari came out along with another woman that Misao doesn't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meiji: Sorry if there's a lot of spelling mistake or errors.  I did this when I was sick. ~_~

Now to comment and thank you to my reviewers.

**The Girl Who Cried Oro**: Hey oro! Thank you for thinking it's nice and interesting!

**Lord Cirenmas**: Thank you!

**ZeonReborn**: Yes it is ^_^

**Whisper*2*imaginary**: That's alright, I thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

**Trunks8**: Thank you for luving it.

**yooso**: Yes, my nickname for Kenshin is oro boy. ^_^

**scorpion05**: Yes, I quite agree. ^__^

**-~Misao Makamachi~-**: I will!

**E.T. & Ishnaboo**: Hi E.T. and Ishnaboo!  Sure! I'm email you when I update!


	5. Chapter 5: A Talk in the Sakura gardens

Meiji: Hallo!  Thank you all so much for your reviews!  So far, I didn't get any flames o.O that's very usual, but OH WELL! ^_^ It's not like I want flames.  Guess I don't have enough confidence in myself. ^_^  Well, continuing with this story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Change and Love~*~**

_Chapter Five: A Talk in the Sakura gardens_

            The so-called Anji was a huge man with budging biceps and kneecaps.  Surrounding his eyes were dark bags as if he hasn't had enough sleep yet and a blue cap on his head.  No hair was seen around his head.  He wore a blue shirt with a collar and blue pants and it was covered with dirt as though he was gardening.

            The other woman besides Kamatari that Misao saw next to Anji was a beautiful maroon colored hair woman in a red kimono that was showing her shoulders.  She had purple lipstick and light brown eyes.  Her hair was put into a bun.  As she was running with Anji and Kamatari, she yelled out, "What happened Soujiro?"

            Misao's face reddens even more.  The result of spying on these people was so embarrassing and now the whole family had to come out and see her.  Worse of all Soujiro was next to her and this mansion was Soujiro's house!  But Misao didn't feel bad with Soujiro next to her for some reason but Misao shook the thought of why off as the three people were now right in front of her.  Soujiro began to explain to them as Anji took out a box and opened it up and pulled out bandages.  Then he began to add a bottle of stinging liquid onto her skin.

            "Well, Miss Yumi, this is Miss Makamachi Misao.  She's been showing me around the school today.  Her backpack got stuck up in our wall and she went to get it but she lost her balance and landed on Miss Kamatari." ^_^' Soujiro said with respect to the woman that was so called Yumi.

            "Hmph!" Kamatari said as she closed her eyes and looked another direction.  "And how did the backpack get up there in the first place if you would care to answer that you little weasel?"  Kamatari asked, eying Misao.

            At that point, Misao's anger arose up again.  No one calls _her_ a weasel and no one should ever do so.  "I AM NOT A WEASEL!"  Misao screamed with rage.

            "She…was trying to hit a bird that was on our wall.  It was annoying her so she got mad and decided to hit it with her backpack and that's how her backpack got up there." Soujiro told the two women.

            "Calm down, Misao," said the woman called Yumi as she kneel down next to Misao and Anji.  "It'll be easier for Anji to clean your wound."  She said with a smile then she look up to Kamatari.  "Kamatari, I think you still have work to be done.  Mr. Shishio shall be home tomorrow you know, and I want everything spotless in his welcoming."  Yumi demanded with a strict tone in her voice.

            Misao eyed Soujiro.  It took him a second to notice that she was looking at him and he turned to her and gave smile back.  Misao thought that it was weird.  She hadn't told Soujiro about any bird that was annoying her and why he was lying.  But oh well, she didn't felt like making up more lies, Soujiro can do them for her.

            Kamatari sighed and eyed Misao and then went into the mansion.  

            "There, all done." Anji gave Misao a smile as he looked up at her.  "Just be more careful next time and calm down next time when a bird mock you."

            ¬_¬ _Birds…_Misao thought.  

            "Well, I think Anji has work to do now and I want to finish watching my soap opera now so you'll have to excuse me." Yumi said as she headed back into the mansion.  Anji bow to Soujiro and Misao and went to the back of the mansion.

            Both Soujiro and Misao watched as Anji left them and just as Anji could not be seen any longer Misao looked at Soujiro.  Soujiro didn't look back until a couple seconds later he walked up to the wall.  Then suddenly he took one leap with his right leg and amazingly jumped up to the top of the wall with not hardships.  Then he jumped down to the other side of the wall.  Misao could only watch with astonishment but not so much astonishments, she could do the same too after Aoshi's training but to see another person besides her doing that is something she had never witnessed. 

            It was not before long until Soujiro jumped back over again but this time he was carrying her backpack.  With a smile he went up to her and place it in her other non-injured hand.  "Here you.  I think you might need this." ^_^

            Misao looked down at her backpack then back up to Soujiro but then he was gone.  She turned and saw that Soujiro was behind her, watching the Sakura trees.  She was about to ask him about the bird story and his lying but he beat her to it and asked her something else.

            "So you like Sakura trees?"

            Misao thought that, that was a random question at that moment but she answered anyway.  "Yeah, I think they're beautiful.  I don't have any at home though since my brother Aoshi's allergic to them."

            Soujiro looked at her again with the same smile.  "Well, if you like them come with me," Soujiro said as he grabbed gently onto her arm and pulled her, "I'm sure you'll like this place."

            Misao tried to catch up to him.  The kid was fast.  If she was Kenshin at that moment, then she would be oroing right then.  "Hey!  What the hell!  Stop going so fast!"

            A second after she said that, Soujiro had let go of her and he had stopped.  Misao had to take time to stop her dizziness but then everything got into their position and everything was clear again.  Misao looked all around her.  It was a beautiful sight.  All around her was millions of Sakura trees.  All of them were shedding their blossoms and the whole ground was covered with Sakura blossoms.  In the air was the Sakura blossoms floating everywhere.  No words could describe the beauty of the place as Misao looked with tremendous admiration.

            As Misao stared at the beautiful surroundings, Soujiro walked next to Misao.  "Beautiful, isn't it?  It's Miss Yumi's new garden.  The old owner of this place grew many Sakura trees when we moved it."

            "I hate you!" Misao shouted at him.

            This shook Soujiro a bit.  "What?  What do you mean by that Miss Misao?"

            "You!" Misao said as she stepped closer to him and poked him with her pointer finger.  Soujiro took one step back.  "You're so _perfect_!  It's not fair!"

            "H…How am I perfect Miss Misao?" Soujiro smiled gently at her.

            "B—because!  You're so lucky, and rich, and you're smart, and you're polite, and you're han— …You're…pretty …decent…looking…" Misao's face blush, "And you're really good at swordsmanship, it's not fair!  While I'm rich and only popular.  How can someone like you be higher than me that goes to my school?"

            "Well I thank you for your compliments Miss Misao but I don't think I'm anymore higher than you then you are than me."

            "Are you saying I'm lower than you?!" Misao exclaimed.

            ^_^' Soujiro smiled and gave a nervous sweat dropped.  "Oh no, no!  That's not what I meant at all!"

            "You better not…"

            "Miss Misao, the greater things in life are not wealth, intelligence, or being lucky.  It's the love that people give you and I bet your family and friends loves you very much and that's why they buy you the stuff you wanted." Soujiro said profoundly.

            Misao looked away from him and thought deeply about what he had just said.  No one ever told her that before.  _Ahhh!_  Misao scratched heavily at her head.  _His politeness is getting to me!  He should shut up about this shit._

            "Your backpack wasn't really stuck up the wall, did it?"

            _He knew?  But how could he?  That lie was gold and was thought by a genius._  "Well…How did you know?"

            "I could have thought I heard someone climbing up the wall.  I didn't want you to trouble yourself explaining it to Miss Yumi so I made up that bird lie." Soujiro smiled once again.

            _What's with this kid?  How come he keeps on smiling?  It's getting really creepy… _"Whatever…Who's…Miss Yumi?"  Misao said as she sat on the bench that she spotted.  Soujiro walked and sat down next to her.  "She's my stepmother."

            "Do you have a father…stepfather?"

            "Stepfather, yes."

            "Well, what's his name?"

            "Mr. Shishio or his full name is Makoto Shishio."  Soujiro said with approbation.

            "Ooo…Makoto Shishio, the owner of that school that teaches the art of swordsmanship.  I heard from my brother that he sold his school to someone else."

            "Yes, that's true he did and began to focus on his own company.  The Juppan Gatana Company.  That's why he moved us here so he can be closer to the company."

            "Ooo…The Juppan Gatana Company…I've heard of it.  Manufactures technology stuff like computers and T.V. right?"

            "Yes Miss Misao."

            Misao's curious expression turned into a frown.  "Stop calling me Miss!  It makes me sound like I'm older than you."  Soujiro chuckled and nodded his head.  "Ok.  Misao."

            "…If you don't mind me asking you…but…what happened to your old parents?"

            Misao saw that the question had hit Soujiro a bit because his smile faded and he looked at the Sakura blossom covered ground.  "Sou…you don't have to answer if you don't want to…because…I know how you feel.  My parents are no longer living with me…"

            Soujiro looked at Misao.  "They died when I was young.  It was a tragic car accident."

            "Mi…sao.  I'm very sorry."

            Before Misao could reply, a woman's voice was heard from the back of them.  Both of the two turned back to the house and Misao saw that it was Miss Yumi, holding a tissue.  _She had probably cried watching that soap opera_ Misao thought.  "Soujiro!  Time to get back to your training!  You want to impress Mr. Shishio tomorrow, don't you?"

            "Of course Miss Yumi!"

            Soujiro and Misao stood up and he smiled at her before walking back in the main front of the mansion.  Misao saw and smiled at him too but then she realized that she had smiled at him.  Misao gave a disgusting face and swear to her that it would never happen again.  The two was now standing in front of Miss Yumi.

            "Misao would you like some tea?  I just made them."

            Before Misao could reply, her cell phone from inside of her backpack rang.  It rang nosily and Soujiro and Yumi could only stared with confuse face about that was the ruckus.  Misao's face reddens and quickly took out of her backpack and answered.

            "Hello?"

            From the other side was her brother Aoshi with his usual monotone voice.  "Misao?  Where have you been?  Okina is worried about you."  In the background, Misao could hear Jiya's yelling.  _Where is she Aoshi?!  I demand her home this instance!  Yell at her if you have to!  That girl hasn't been home all day!  For shame on her!  For shame!_

            Aoshi ignored his grandfather's complaints and continued.  "Get home this instance!  The old man is irritating me."

            Misao had talk to Soujiro so much that she hadn't realize that it was getting darker by the minute and the sun had already set.  "Ok, I'll go now." And then she hanged up her cell phone and put it in her backpack.  "Sorry Miss Yumi, but I don't think I have time to have tea with you.  My grandfather wants me home."

            Yumi pulled one of her bangs back and said, "That's a shame, I hope you come back to visit soon."

            "Uh…yea…sure!"  Even though Misao was screaming in her mind, _nevermore!  Nevermore!,_ as she ran towards the gate.

            "Wait!" Yumi stopped Misao, "It's not safe to go home alone at night.  There could be dangerous rapists at every corner.  You know how it is in this country today.  Let my driver take you."

            Misao knew she could beat up any person that would try to gang up on her so she declined and quickly went out the door before Yumi could convince her to be escorted home again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meiji: Yeah…well that's it…Oh and you can tell that I'm madly in love with Sakura trees.  I ate one to show my love and worship for Sakura trees too. XD And the part about Misao getting her cell phone, I got that from the way I always see the girl who cried oro do at that malls. XD And about the rapists in Japan are true, there's been a lot of them unfortunately.  And when Okina yells out "For shame on her!  For shame!" I got that from twasy boy. XD

Now to thank my reviewers…

**-~Misao Makamachi~-******: Thank you!  Good to see you again!  I try to make my chapters long so people won't scold me ~_~…^_^

**The Girl Who Cried Oro**: I was but then I'll only make more enemies ^_^'''

**ZeonReborn**: Thank you!  It is interesting, huh? ^_^

**scorpion05**: Ah, one of my faithful readers ^__^ You speak German too!  Thank you!  I will if I have trouble!

**Lord Cirenmas**: Thank you!

**girlygirl**: Don't worry!  I will keep writing! ^_~

**Chibi Menchi**: I will ^_~

**Kitsune KeNsHiN**: Well now you know who that lady is…^_^

**Kasey**: lol, I agree and don't worry, I'll continue ^_^

**Katie**: Hi Katie!  Another faithful reviewer ^_^  I'll keep continuing, don't worry ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Call: An Invitation

Meiji: Wow more and more reviews!  I feel like I'm being showered with presents *^_______^* I'm not going to talk that much today and let you get on with reading the story… ------

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~*~Change and Love~*~**

_Chapter Six: Phone Call: An Invitation_

            Misao arrived at her house in matters of seconds.  She came through the door breathing heavily because of her running.  She didn't want to be later than she thought so Okina wouldn't scold her as much.  Misao held her backpack in her sweaty hands as she sneaked quietly up to her room so Okina wouldn't know.  She took each step as lightly as possible so not one sound could be heard…

            "So you're finally home.  I see you took your time well."

            Misao gave an eerie expression as she turned to face her older brother, Aoshi, as he stepped out of the darkness and his usual empty expression showing.  Misao gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't Okina.  Unlike Okina, Aoshi never scolds at her for things like being late or not doing homework or getting in trouble at school.  Misao's relief face didn't last for long as she began to yell at her brother silently.

            Misao whispered in a livid voice, "Aoshi, SHHH!  No matter what, don't, tell, Ji—"

            "Misao!!!" Okina's voice roared in his angry voice.  Misao got frighten by his voice while Aoshi left without a care about the situation.

            "I'm sorry Jiya, I had forgotten going home from school, I—"  Misao suddenly got interrupted when Okina suddenly picked her up and hugged her tightly as possible.  Okina's arms tightly squished Misao that she hardly could breathe.  She tried to gasp out to tell her grandfather to let go but she could hardly breathe than trying to talk.

            ;_; "Where do you go?!  I thought of you lost in the cold, dangerous streets, with street thugs trying to rob your money!  Don't arrive late again!" ;_;

            Misao stumped on Okina's foot and he let go of her while yelping for pain.  "Geeze…!  I'm alright, I was only at Soujirou's house, not kidnapped Jiya!"

            Okina stopped crying out his pain and a sly grin formed onto his face.  "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

            "What the hell is so funny?!" Misao yelled, getting annoyed at Okina's endless laugh.

            Then Okina ran around her waving his arms in the air.  "MISAO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!  MISAO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

            This made Misao ever madder and embarrassed.  "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  HE'S NOT EVEN MY FRIEND!"

            Okina just kept chanting out, "Misao's got a boyfriend" and the most embarrassing thing is everyone in her house came out to see what was the ruckus.

            "What is the ruckus here?" Tsuyo asked.  She had a plate in her hand while drying it with a white hand cloth.  Then Aoshi came in with an irritated face.  It looked like he was trying to work and got intermittent by Okina.  Then Okon, one of the family's other maids came in holding a spray bottle and a towel.  It looked like she was cleaning the tables or windows.  Misao's face got redder and redder.  It seems that the world was trying to make her look bad or something.  This must've been the fourth time she had blushed today.  

            "GUESS WHAT EVERYONE?!  MISAO HAS A BOYFRIEND AND IT'S TENKEN NO SOUJIRO!" Okina screamed out at everyone and in return, Misao gave him a punch in the head.  Everyone had heard Okina and started to ask Misao questions.

            "Oh wow, you have a boyfriend Misao?  That's the first.  Congratulations!"

            "Wow so Soujiro's the unlucky guy!"

            "Tenken?  You're going out with Tenken No Soujirou?"

            "ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!  I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH ANYBODY!"  With that Misao marched upstairs in her room where she could get more peace to herself. 

            Misao rushed into her room and threw her backpack on the side and collapse down into her bed.  She was very tired from the day that she didn't even get changed.  She immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.  As she slept, she had a weird dream.  In the dream she saw Soujiro and her in the same Sakura garden at Soujiro but the difference was it didn't have Soujiro's mansion in the distance.  It looked like everywhere was covered with Sakura trees.  Soujirou said something to her but no sound came out but he was still giving her his usual smile.  Then she turned to face him and smiled at him too.  Then suddenly a sound occurred and Misao woke up with a start.  

            It was the sound of someone knocking at the door.  Misao awoke and found she sleeping for four hours though it seemed so short.  It was now 9:00 as she looked at her hello kitty alarm clock.  The person knocked again.  It took Misao a couple seconds to wake herself and then she replied, "Come in…"  Misao said in a hoarse voice.

            Misao's door opened and it was Okon.  "Miss Misao?  You haven't eaten dinner yet.  Do you want me to make something for you?"

            Misao's eyes looked at her faintly.  She was really too tired to eat.  Something that was really rare.  "No thanks, I just need to sleep."

            Okon nodded with a smile and obeyed her and closed the door on her way out.  After Misao saw's Okon's figure disappeared out the door, she slowly closed her eyes and went right back to sleep…

____________________________________~*~____________________________________

            "Alright, you worked hard enough.  I think it's time for you to come in."  Kamatari said Soujiro, who by the way was working hard at his swordsmanship to prefect it.  At the sound of Kamatari's commend Soujiro stopped what he was doing and with a smile, he said, "You think Mr. Shishio would be impressed by this?  I've never gotten this move right so when he comes home tomorrow, I hope he'll be proud."

            "Don't kid yourself Soujiro, you're the best one out there.  There's no way Mr. Shishio will be disappointed.  Trust me 'cause I train ya boy.  And I'm the best teacher you've ever had, besides Mr. Shishio that is." Kamatari gave a wink at Soujiro and he laughed.  

            "I hope you're right _Miss_ Kamatari."

            "Shh!  And of course I'm right!  Now go in before you catch a cold, winter's coming in a couple months, you know and this is just the beginning of fall."

            Soujiro smiled at his mentor and walked inside holding his treasured wakizashi that Mr. Shishio had given him when he was only eight years old and that's also the same age he started to learn from Mr. Shishio swordsmanship.  Those were the happiest days of his life but now, Mr. Shishio was always busy and was almost never home so Kamatari had to take over his position and taught Soujiro the rest of the techniques.

            Soujiro entered his house, or should we say _mansion_, the gold grandfather clock that Yumi bought when she was vacationing in America clicked every second.  Soujiro looked at the time and it was already ten 'o clock at night and he hadn't eaten dinner yet so he was very hungry and he was also very tired from the training Kamatari gave him.  Everyday of his class, Soujiro would give his best and hardest at everything so after he was very fatigued.

            Soujiro's stomach grumbled loud enough for him to know that he really needed to eat something and right away so he decided to go to the kitchen.  Along the way he pasted Yumi's living room.  Loud sounds from the television that Yumi was watching from were loud enough for Soujiro to her as he walked past her room through the huge hallway.  Ever sine Mr. Shishio, Miss Yumi's husband, went off for business and away at most of the time, she would always be in her living room either reading her romance novels or watching her favorite soap operas.  That was part of what made Soujiro a little bit sad about his life.  Mr. Shishio and Yumi adopted him so they were like his parents only step and he love-spending time with Mr. Shishio even though he was tough with Soujiro's training, he always manage to act fatherly towards him even though he never had any experience with kids before.  But when he went away for business Soujiro had to work with Kamatari.  Even though Kamatari was a good teacher, Soujiro would always miss his only father figure that he knew.  Yumi and him would always have good conversations together and Soujiro had enjoyed that but when Mr. Shishio was always away, that's when Yumi started to be the same too.  Always being in her room that Soujiro never saw her that much either.

            While entering the kitchen Soujiro saw Anji in there too, cooking something at the stove.  Anji was the family's butler and he formerly worked for Shishio.  He was a butler but he did much more then what most butlers do.  He had other positions like the gardener.  Everyday he either makes sure the Sakura trees or other plants are in good health or plant flowers.  The other position is the cooking and the cleaning.  He was very good at that.  Everything was spotless everyday.  As for the driving, Kamatari did that.  There used to be more people that worked there but they all went and worked for Shishio's new company.

            "Soujiro," Anji said with a smile as he saw the young, smiling boy enter the room, "So you have finished your training.  Would you care for something to eat?"

            Soujiro put his wakizashi down on the black counter near the stove and sat down on one of the stool.  "Sure!  I'm very hungry.  What are you making Mr. Anji?"  Soujiro reached to look into the large pot cooking on the stove.

            "Miso soup and…." Anji took out a large plate and showed it to Soujiro, who was eager to see, "Sushi."

            "Wow!  This look delicious!"  Soujiro's mouth was drooling already at the sight of food.

            "Well here you go."  Anji put down the large plate of sushi for Soujiro.  Within matters of seconds Soujiro stuffed his face with sushi.  "I'll get you a big bowl of Miso soup to go along with it." Anji said as he reached for a bowl in the cardboard above him.

            As Soujiro was eating the phone rang.  Anji stopped reaching for a bowl and picked it up.  "Hello?"  Soujiro looked and ate at the same time.  "Just a minute," Anji said to the person on the phone and said to Soujiro, "This is for you.  Someone name Himura Kenshin." Then he gave Soujiro the phone.  Soujiro wipe his mouth with a napkin and answered the phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Hello?  Soujiro?  This is Kenshin—AND SANOSUKE!"  Soujiro could hear Sanosuke shouting in the background.

            "Oh hello Mr. Himura and Sanosuke.  Are you in need of something?"

            "Well, we don't actually need anything.  We want to ask you something.  Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi, Sanosuke, and I are going to movies tomorrow and we want to know if you want to come.  Sano insisted that you come—YEAH, I INSISTED! —I'm sure you'll have a great time so what do you say?"

            "The movies?  Well what time does it start because I have training at 3:00 pm tomorrow?"

            "Oh don't worry.  We meet each other at my house at 11:00 am and the movie is about an hour and a half and we'll go to the park after for only an hour so when you get back is almost…either 1:30 to 2:00 pm—YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

            "Ok then, sure.  I'll love to come."

            "Do you need my address—YEAH?  DO YOU NEED THE ADDRESS? —Sano, stop shouting please."

            "No thank you, I can look you up on the student directory."

            "Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow."

            "Ok bye."  And then Soujiro hang up the phone.  He looked down and saw that Anji had given his bowl of miso soup already.

            "Is that you new friend, Soujiro?" Anji asked while stirring another pot of something cooking.

            Soujiro looked up from his half empty plate.  "Oh yes, Mr. Himura, he goes to my school.  He invited me to the movies tomorrow."

            "That's nice."

            Soujiro quickly finished after that and got into his bedclothes, one of those Japanese wear that people long ago wore to sleep.  Given that Yumi liked the olden clothes back then, she persevered that almost everyone wears Japanese clothing.  That's why when Soujiro train, he always wear a hakama and a gi.  

            After Soujiro changed, he went to Kamatari and gave the directions to Kenshin's house.  Kamatari agreed to take him there so everything was a-okay.  The Soujiro went to the place where he had been longing, his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meiji: Nope, no cliffhangers or romance today but you'll like the next chapter, I'll promise you that.

Thank you reviewers/readers!

**scorpion05**: lol, yes I've heard of Austria.  That's so cool, I don't meet that much people that doesn't live in the U.S. it's a nice change to meet someone that does ^_^

**Chibi Menchi**: Yes I no! ^_^ Sakura trees are the best trees there is! XD

**hitokiri midori**: YAH!  Another souxmisao lover! Thank you, ur comments mean much to me! ^__^

**mimi sama**: Thankyou!  Thankyou!  Thankyou!

**Lord Cirenmas**: Thanks! ^_^

**Katie**: Good to see you again!  I'm glad you're in happiness. ^_^

**Fyyrrose**: Lol, I agree and I'll update, trust me ^_^

**Immortal Nymph**: Hey, I like ur story ^_^ keep it up! ^_^

**Crystal Snowflakes**: Kawaii! Lol ^_^ Thankyou!


End file.
